Hello, Dollface/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode based * Rather than get a new Ms. Perky doll with a voice-chip already installed, Rico seems quite insistent that they get a voice-chip from another doll and install it into his current doll. This suggests that he sees the doll as an individual person and not a toy or some kind of substitute. *When the man said a squeaky penguin toy what is this 2005, the short film The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper was referenced. * This also proves just about how much Rico may love his doll since he is also willing to change his personality for her, and he seemed really upset when she 'broke up' with him. * Mort did not appear in this episode, however, he was mentioned and King Julien acted like him. * Even though Skipper is best at combat, Rico beat him easily with his doll. *Running Gag: Rico kept listening to the Ms. Perky doll. *Antagonist(s): King Julien, Rico when he attacked the penguins and became a hippy (which the penguins dislikes) ---- Foul Ups, Bloops, and Blunders *'Continuity Error:' when Rico and Ms Perky walk where that wall of the lemurs habitat is, Rico is quite close to the wall in the first shot, in another shot he suddenly moves a bit farther away from the wall. *'Continuity Error:' When they go into the car, Kowalski is the driver, then in the city drive part, Rico becomes the driver and Kowalski is sitting next to Rico instead of Skipper sitting next to Kowalski, instead Skipper sits next to Private in the back. *'Continuity Error:' in the factory when Skipper cuts open the unicorn box, Rico jumped to the bottom box, but in the next shot they're looking into the top box, and then in another shot Private is in the bottom box. *'Continuity Error:' in the scene where Skipper sees Private's unicorn toy glowing in the dark, Private is on the bottom bed, then in another shot, Private is in the top bed. *'Continuity Error:' in the part when Skipper says they do not take dolly's on missions, when Rico is standing with his doll, an edge of the wall is there, then in another shot, Rico is standing in a different position and that edge of the wall is not in the shot. *'Continuity Error:' in the shot when Skipper says something about an antidote for Rico, the drums are suddenly not there in the next shot. *'Continuity Error:' in the shot when Rico hits Private, Private and Kowalski are next to each other, then they are suddenly in a different position. *'Continuity Error: '''When Rico jumps off the wall, he has the hippie clothes on, but when he lands, the hippie clothes vanish. They might've come off during Rico's jump, but they were nowhere to be found on the ground and they couldn't possibly have gone on the other side of the wall. ---- Behind the Scenes *This was supposed originally going to air Tuesday, July 20th at 8:00 pm with Can't Touch This, then it was moved to Monday, July 19th at 7:30 pm with Operation: Cooties as part of a 1h30m new penguins marathon. But Nick replaced it with Fit to Print and did not air. *This Aired on Oct. 9/10 with Huffin and Puffin. We can not count Huffin and Puffin as the "Next" episode because it is technically a First season episode. ---- DVD Releases ---- '''RETURN TO' |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Trivia